quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Class/ Pedigree
Minion level Giant Monster, Monster Wolf, Black Cattle, Ghost Wolves, White Armor Jade, Rock Devil, Eggs Demon, Shadow Wicked, Cave Magic Slave, Diamond Blood, Lizard , White Eagle, Day Eagle, clawed rat, white ghosts, sea monkey monster, white head monkey, Yin Hong mummy, dust storms, the eagle demon, demon bird, fire crown lizard, blade magic spider, storm dog, Corpse horse, snake scorpion strange, sea hook black demon, crawler There are differences in Slave Levels. But the most notable differences is between Regular Slave level and Evolving Slave Level. Mage Tier required to take on Slave level. Functioning Novice and low level Mid Tier. Warrior level Spur riffs, blood turtles, cursed animal demon, scales skinny demon, faint storm wolf, pestle wolf, serrated green demon, pseudo-monster, giant lizard, rock trolls, confuse magic spider, Tiger, white sand demon soldiers, three skins python, knife ax corpse, the Division of the night knight, karmic demon, brown tail beast, banyan general, Blizzard spirit, monster bone will, wrapped cloth corpses, Ghosts, poisonous corpses, the scars, blood red skeletons, guardian stone figurines, red Ling demon, snake scorpion demon, white weeping demon, hunting shark demon, bone knife mummy, gray cloth iron corpse, golden gryphon, Ban on the stone magic, the sun black bats, golden ape, sand fox, poison fire scorpion, silver giant rhinoceros, brutal sword dead paternity, poison gold mummy, black tree fine, ghost priest, white pupil giant wolf, Magic, dark helmets mummy, evil scales mummies, giant mummy, mummy, Snake scorpion banshee, pretty rhinoceros, hunters The differences between War or Trooper level Monsters widens. The most notable gap is between Normal War level, Greater War Levels and Evolving War Level; monsters who are closer to a Demi-Command level. Mage Tier required to take on War level monsters: Mid tier to low level High Tier mages Commander level Winged Wolf, the corners of the monster, the giant lizard puppet dragon, hamster lizard, swine poison thousands of ghosts, four claws magic wolf, fir tree fir, white quiet Guinhen, sarcoma corpse, blood skull bone, , Red crack demon, the virus snake scorpion, the blue valley from the beast, the death of poisoning mother, white tigers, sea mammoth, Wuhai pseudo-dragon, wind and snow thunderbolt, blue star Titan, flying wolf, , The spirit of the prison demon, white rock sub-dragon, Eagle Jazz, the earth evil insects, insects, evil corners of the ghosts, Greek copper beast, agate head spider, cold spell Cerberus, cold and hell three dogs, Eagle, bronze mountain people, four life lizard tiger, black ax ominous, general Wu Yang, Yan wolf, swords, bones The gap between Command level and above are more significant in Command level. Ranging from being seriously crippled to light injuries from High Tier Magic. The subclasses of Command are... Demi-Command, Command, Greater Command, Evolving Commander. Mage Tier required to take on this level of monsters: High Tier team up to a low level Super Tier. Monarch Level Totem mysterious snake, silver dome, ghosts tyrant, skeletal brake Ming main, mountain corpse, Mount angle ghost Lord, Yin Cao scorpion, totem Pa, sand thief, dark sword Lord, silver month Titan, Jinyao Titan, poison Guzheng Jun, Ming beast bones, Sphinx, blood group Bora, Totem Moon E Phoenix, Queensland overlord, day crown purple linden tree, Ming Jun frog, evil scales Pharaoh, Scorpion Medusa, Scorpion man Sand, ghost commander, agate dead, sheep head demon, red skull master, ghost 魖 king, nine quiet, the sun lead the overlord The subclasses of Monarchs are Demi-Monarchs, Lesser Monarchs, Monarchs, Great Monarchs and Supreme Monarchs. Some of the Supreme Monarchs are consider as Gods and often viewed as a different level of threat than other lesser Monarchs. The difference in power levels between various Monarch subclass is so wide that they have to be classified differently. Demi-Monarchs, Lesser Monarchs and Normal Monarchs = Super Tier mage with a team. Great Monarchs = A Super Tier Mage Party, Extremely skilled Super Tier Mage. Supreme Monarch = Super Tier Mage Raid ~ Forbidden Curse Mage Emperor level The Black dragon, Armored Emperor of the dead/Qin Shihuang Di, Pharaoh Khufu, the Dark king, the King of the sea Lowest requirement: Forbidden Curse Mage with Party Category:Monsters